¿Y qué?
by Lunanoe
Summary: "No me importa morir. Ya lo hago cada noche dejándome dominar por esa pasión. Porque tus labios son el veneno que me envía al infierno"


**N/A: **¡Hola a todos! Aquí vuelvo con una nueva y pequeña viñeta sobre una de mis parejas preferidas, L &amp; Light. Al principio, pensé en utilizar a Misa en lugar de L pero luego me di cuenta de que terminaría sustituyéndola. Ya escribiré algún OS sobre Misa.

Como siempre, recordaros lo feliz que me haríais escribiendo unas palabras en el recuadro del final. No anotaré en mi Death Note las críticas ni tomatazos, lo prometo.

¡Muchas gracias por leer!

**Nº de palabras: **735

**Canción inspiradora: **_Y Que?, _by Axel &amp; Vanesa Martin (os recomiendo que la escuchéis mientras leéis el OS).

**Disclaimer: **Ni Death Note ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Solo es mía la idea del OS.

* * *

Watari era la única persona con la que se había permitido establecer un vínculo de cercanía y amor, propio de familia, solo al anciano dejó conocer su lado vulnerable y le abrió todas las puertas que quedaban cerradas al resto del mundo. Watari era el único con quien no se había escondido bajo una letra. Junto a él, además de ser L el afamado detective, era Elle, el ser humano. Nadie más conocía ese último lado.

Hasta que _él _irrumpió en su vida.

Capturó sus labios. Las sombras eran testigo de esa pasión descontrolada que únicamente salía a la superficie cuando la soledad y la oscuridad eran sus únicas compañeras. Nadie más podía saberlo. ¿Cómo podría alguien comprenderlo cuando ni ellos mismos eran capaces de hacerlo?

"_Solo es parte de su juego, no necesito comprender nada". _Esa era la constante reflexión de Elle cada vez que Light se apoderaba de su cuerpo, dejando testimonio con sus caricias y besos de que estuvo ahí, que le pertenecía, aunque fuera por unos momentos, a él y nadie más. _"No significa nada para él, no siente nada por mi, solo lo hace para intentar que olvide que es Kira, para que deje de sospechar de él y pueda seguir actuando con libertad". _

Su vida había transcurrido con tranquilidad hasta que Light apareció en ella. Al principio solo era curiosidad, luego atracción y por último, lo inevitable: amor. Tuvo que investigar dada su nula experiencia en esos asuntos hasta descubrir que ese cosquilleo que se alojaba en su estómago cuando Light andaba cerca y el pensar tan constantemente en el joven no era otra cosa que amor.

"_No puede ser. Él es Kira, sé que lo es, ¿cómo puedo enamorarme de él?"_

-Ryuzaki….-escuchó a su compañero susurrar su nombre mientras daba inicio a la danza nocturna que ejecutaban cada noche.

Soltó un gemido. Se abrazó a la espalda de Light, enterrando las uñas en ella y ocultando el rostro en el hueco que quedaba entre el cuello y hombro del universitario. No quería que viera las lágrimas que se agolpaban en sus ojos.

"_No es necesario que me mates, Light, ya lo hago yo cada noche". _Elle sabía que aquello que hacían no estaba bien, al menos para él. Para Light era la estrategia para alejar las sospechas sobre su persona. Era un juego. Todo su amor era un juego.

Pero, ¿y qué? ¿No sabía que moriría de todas formas, más pronto que tarde? ¿Qué más daba si era ese falso amor el que lo mataba? No le quedaba mucho tiempo, bien lo sabía, ¿por qué no continuar formando parte de esa gran mentira aunque lo mandara al infierno aquello?

-Light…-jadeó rodeándole las caderas con sus blancas piernas y aferrándose aún más cuando el orgasmo lo golpeó.

Su respiración se notaba acelerada. Light le dio un suave beso una vez la lujuria hubo cesado. Ya está, ahí terminaba la función hasta el día siguiente. Elle ladeó, colocándose de espaldas al castaño, fingiendo dormir. Una voz rompió la paz de la noche.

-Ryuzaki…

-¿Qué sucede? –respondió tragando saliva sin voltear.

-Ojalá hubiera podido elegir pero era lo que el destino había designado. No puedo cambiarlo ni tampoco lo que siento. Solo quería que lo supieras.

Elle cerró los ojos. Era lo más cercano a una confesión que Light había dicho desde que se conocieron y le reconoció que era su principal sospechoso. Su muerte estaba cerca, no pudo más que pensar ante tales palabras.

"_Aunque sepa que no es razonable ya no puedo hacer nada por cambiarlo. No puedo más que morir a tu lado porque vivir sin ti ya no me resulta posible"._

Sintió los brazos de Light rodear su cintura. Besó su hombro antes de continuar hablando.

-Tal vez Kira nos separe. Pero yo no te dejaré nunca, pase lo que pase.

-¿Por qué me dices esas cosas? _"No sigas mintiéndome, sé bien que soy un mero peón en esta partida, el bebedor del veneno que va matándome poco a poco"._

Light se incorporó y besó los labios del detective durante unos segundos. Acarició su mejilla y se acostó al otro lado de la cama, dándole la espalda.

Elle se quedó contemplándolo hasta que sus ojos se cerraron. Quizás la próxima noche sería la primera de las muchas eternas que pasaría sin posibilidad de volver a contemplar la luz.

"_¿Y qué si el amarte me cuesta la vida?"_


End file.
